


just tonight

by jinyoungscake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Mark is mentioned - Freeform, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Jackson Wang, but not really, i think there’s more smut than plot, jinson, jinyoung is a bartender, so is Jaebeom, what is the point of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake
Summary: jinson becomes friends then has a one night stand. but not really?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	just tonight

the dimly lit room held a peaceful setting in the early morning. the only light was a lamp on the nightstand as jackson felt warmth in the sheets of another laying beside him.

as he turned his gaze to the other male, he was met with a sleeping mop of brown fluffy hair. the white sheets only managed to cover his lower body and his naked back was out on display.

although his head was turned the opposite way towards jackson’s, some sort of beauty was still held within the man. the steady rise and fall of his breathing made jackson relax while taking a deep breath.

* * *

_jackson hadn’t had too much to drink. there was only a slight buzz in his system. he had come with his roommate mark but he ended up being nowhere to be seen. although it wasn’t a surprise to him and jackson didn’t expect any more or less. club dancing wasn’t his forte tonight and being bored out of his mind, he sat himself at the bar._

_“what may i get you this evening?” the bartender asked in a trained respectful tone._

_“just another beer would be fine, thank you.” jackson sighed. however, it wasn’t until after his request he noticed the man serving him. dark brown hair hovered slightly above the brown eyes, button nose, and puffy lips. he was incredibly attractive and jackson didn’t fail to notice this detail._

_the cute bartender efficiently served jackson with a cold brewed beer. a small smile was given as well, making the chinese suffer from a wave of slight dizziness._

_“is that all for now, sir?” he asked. the second time around jackson noticed how deep and soothing his voice was and hadn’t realized how long he was staring at the ladder. the chinese was snapped out of his daze by the deep laugh of the man. the bartender brought up a hand to cover his smile which jackson found extremely adorable but could only wish to remove them to see behind the long fingers. “is there something on my face?”_

_“no, you’re just really pretty.” jackson nervously rubbed the back of his neck and regretted his words. despite the room being quite dim, he noticed the bartender’s ears turn a shade of red._

_“thank you, you’re very handsome yourself.” he replied, smirking at the shorter man. his cheeks became a light pink and he turned around to occupy himself with wiping down the countertop. jackson was surprised by the other’s compliment but only took it lightly._

_“sorry but it takes more than just a compliment to flatter me.” he said giving a cheeky smile. jackson noticed the flash of amusement in the taller’s eyes. “maybe start by telling me your name?” he recommended with a sly smile._

_“park jinyoung.” he stated while brushing the invisible dust off his shirt. “and you are?”_

_“i’m jackson wang from china.” a short uncomfortable silence overcame them but jackson attempted to break the ice. “i don’t come here that often but from the few times i have, i’ve never seen you.”_

_“i only work here a couple days a week, usually on weekends.” jinyoung confirmed, his lips in a tight line._

_“you have another job?”_

_“yeah, that one mostly covers the bills. this is just a little extra money.” the taller stated, wiping off some of the glasses near him._

_“may i ask what your full time job is?” jackson asked with curiosity._

_he watched the hesitation on the bartender’s face as he went into a quick thought. the chinese wouldn’t be surprised if he got a response including any high-end jobs such as doctor, accountant, assassin, or etc.. the man seemed the type to be able to kill with brute force and not think anything of it._

_“i’m a kindergarten teacher,” he stated and jackson couldn’t hide the mild shock from his expression. “but don’t go around trying to find me now. i know there’s a lot of schools in this district,” the brunette stated and jackson would have believed he was serious if it wasn’t for the slight smirk on his lips. jackson let out a high pitched laugh, attracting many eyes located near the bar. “and what about you?”_

_“an athlete,” the chinese responded, lifting his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner. “like what you see?” this caused jinyoung to once again chuckle behind his hand._

_“it's not bad i suppose. but i’ve seen better,” he retaliated teasingly. “what sport?” jinyoung asked, seeming genuinely interested._

_“fencing,” the chinese replied. the bartender’s stance was comfortable yet respectful as he leaned slightly over the counter. only an ounce of his body weight pushing against the marble._

_“that’s not a common one. are you actually any good?” he questioned, hardly raising one of his eyebrows. jackson swallowed from the eye contact before even attempting to reply._

_“i’m okay,” he choked._

_“wow, i’m impressed,” jinyoung smirked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_jackson sent him a very confused look from the comment._

_“what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked with a playful tone. jackson mocked offense as he looked at him with a shocked expression and a dropped jaw._

_jackson was growing very fond of the man in front of him. his personality seemed very reserved, calm, and witty but the chinese had a feeling there was way more to jinyoung than that._

_“it’s just like how guys that boast about their junk being ‘big’ are always the smallest. since you claim you’re ‘okay’ you must be really good, better than most i’m assuming,” jinyoung stated, feeling as though he read the man quite accurately._

_jackson has never been good at acting, so the look of uncertainty did not go unnoticed by the other._

_“are you really that good?” the korean asked with wide shocked eyes. “a professional i’m assuming. what was your biggest competition and what did you win?”_

_the chinese laughed nervously and scratched behind his ear from the question._

_“i won olympic gold,” he confirmed. jinyoung’s eyes flew open as he silently cursed to himself. “it was a really close game though. i almost lost actually so, but i guess i’m pretty good at it. i’ve been training since i was small. it was hard work and dedication more than anything,”_

_“thanks for the motivating speech,” the korean chuckled. “but seriously, that’s amazing. congratulations,” he held his hand out for a friendly handshake which jackson gladly took. “who did you represent? china?”_

_“yeah china, but i decided to move to seoul for a new experience.”_

_the night carried on smoothly and jackson forgot all about mark. he was distracted from his conversations with the cute bartender. unfortunately though, he was still on the clock and continued on serving others as well. the chinese even noticed a couple women and men trying to casually talk to the handsome korean but jinyoung kindly ignored them only to resume his conversation with jackson._

_jackson was good with people. very social and open to different personalities. he knew everywhere he went there was a crowd following. jinyoung was unlike anyone else he met. his morals ran deep and his intelligence was also shown through the way he spoke. he noticed this throughout their random conversations, even if one of them was about a junior who constantly annoys jinyoung. despite the venom in his tone, it was obvious he cared deeply for the younger man he spoke of._

_they discussed their ages, what their hobbies were, family members, and all the inbetweens of random unrelated topics. in the midst of it all, jackson found some part of himself being extremely attracted to jinyoung. for some reason he just wanted to know more about him. whether it was the blunt honesty, sarcasm, or natural charm, jackson was unable to answer._

_his little buzz of alcohol was overtaken by his new intoxication of park jinyoung. there was no doubt that the attraction wasn’t only physical but the way jinyoung’s long sleeve hugged around his chest and how his pants did no mercy in hiding his round ass, jackson couldn’t deny it was a great bonus._

_it wasn’t until jinyoung started telling the few customers left at the bar that it was nearing closing time when jackson noticed how much time had passed. what felt like forty minutes at most was actually over two hours. the chinese took a sip of his water as he was seated on the bar stool._

_“i guess i should start heading home then,” jackson began, looking at his watch to showcase it was nearing 2a.m.. it seemed as if an expression of disappointment flashed across jinyoung’s face but the chinese refused to believe it from the way it quickly disappeared._

_“yeah, i guess so. have a good night, jackson. don’t be so reckless,” smiled jinyoung as he stood leaning over the counter. his stance was friendly yet intimate. “and stay safe,”_

_“will do and you too. don’t miss me too much, it’s not good for your health,” the older man exaggerated._

_“you’re not good for my health,” the korean said, rolling his eyes._

_the chinese walked towards the exit and waved when he finally reached the door. a small smile made its way to jinyoung’s face while jackson’s was as wide as could be._

_“see you around, park jinyoung!” jackson yelled, looking like an excited puppy. however, in a matter of mere seconds his expression was replaced with one filled with sorrow and regret from exiting the small club. the puppy had been kicked right in the stomach but it had been nothing but his own fault. “god dammit” jackson sighed, walking as he looked down on his feet._

_“jackson wang!”_

* * *

_jinyoung usually never acted on impulse. so why was he currently standing in front of the chinese man with nothing to say?_

_the moment jackson left, he truly had no idea if he’d ever see him again. he felt himself panic from the thought and quickly sprinted from behind the bar._

_jackson seemed to be everything he would have expected to find annoying. except, jackson was different. the man was smiling and bright the entire time and made it hard for jinyoung even pretend to seem disinterested. slowly he felt himself being sucked into the other man’s world. and there was no doubt he was also hot as fuck._

_jinyoung didn’t have a large amount of friends but he did have a few. yet all of them took more time and patience usually due to his own personal walls but jackson walked in and put them all to shame. he was actually having a really good time._

_jinyoung ran out after the chinese before his mind could register what he was doing. so now he was standing in front of the man without words, his mind scrambling for something to say._

_“i thought i was bad for your health?” jackson asked with a chuckle. the man had looked surprised when the other called for him but the shock turned into a smile._

_“i, uh. um,” jinyoung struggled. fumbling with his hands and words for something to say. his brain was all over the place but as jackson started to say something, his body once again acted on impulse. the korean’s eyes widened from the shock of his own actions but it was worth it as he felt the soft yet slightly chapped lips against his own._

_his right hand was placed on the back of jackson’s neck and the other held onto his shoulder. jinyoung almost regretted his actions, thinking he forced himself into jackson. when he didn’t feel the kiss being returned, he was pulling back. however, the second he pulled away jackson began returning the kiss. jinyoung’s eyes closed and his heart skipped a beat as it was a simple and sweet kiss._

_he pulled back, looking into the brown eyes that seemed to be shining more than before._

_“i don’t work until next friday,” jinyoung stated. his eyelids fluttering open from the kiss as their faces were less than an inch away from one another. however, jackson made that space disappear quickly as he reached for another kiss._

_the younger moaned as he felt jackson’s tongue roam all around the inside of his mouth this time. he repositioned his arms and pulled the man by the waist, making their bodies collide. this kiss was more heated than the first but neither complained as they lost themselves in the other._

_jinyoung hadn’t ever been this attracted to a stranger before. he barely knew jackson yet he felt this odd sensation just from looking at his face and listening to his life experiences. now feeling the older’s body against his, chills rolled down his spine. he found himself craving more of whatever jackson was willing to offer._

_“i know a hotel nearby,” jackson said leaving an open invitation without any pressure. although there was definitely a pressure between the both of their legs but neither of them acknowledged it out loud._

_“yeah, that’s sounds good. just give me a second to let jaebeom know i’m leaving,”_

* * *

_jinyoung gasped as jackson pushed him against the back of the door, slamming it shut. jackson couldn’t comprehend anything except for the feel of the man against him. if you asked him for his own name he wouldn’t be able to reply with the correct answer. his face was buried deep into jinyoung’s neck, mouth leaving red and purple bruises. when he reached a spot between the younger’s collarbone and lower neck, jinyoung let out a breathy moan. the sound was sent straight to the older’s dick and he repeated, licking, and sucking on the same area. jinyoung’s head arched back into the touch. “jackson.” he gasped, looking into his eyes._

_“okay, get on the bed.” he replied. jinyoung pulled him down with him. he interlocked their lips together as they found their way towards the hotel bed. it was a battle between their tongues, forcing their way into the other’s mouth. jackson was towered over the younger while holding his waist to keep a steady grip. one of jinyoung’s hands wrapped tightly in jackson’s hair, another trailed down towards the prominent bulge in his pants. his fingers feathered over making the older groan in frustration._

_jinyoung smirked the second he placed his whole palm over the ridge of the pants, rubbing with a force that made jackson moan, giving the taller access to the rest of his mouth. jinyoung took the opportunity and roamed the upper and inner walls of jackson with his tongue, humming in satisfaction._

_the chinese stopped them not too long afterwards from the loss of breath. he would have continued if staying alive wasn’t necessary. he paused looking at the sight of the beautiful man underneath him breathing heavily. jinyoung held a serious yet annoyed expression but jackson could see the lust and glint of excitement within his eyes. something about the younger jackson just didn’t quite understand but only made him more curious to learn about the thoughts and habits of park jinyoung. he could spend an entire day watching the subtle emotion in the other’s face._

_jackson tugged at the hem of jinyoung’s tight black shirt, revealing a bit of his torso and narrow waist. the older fought the animalistic urge to just rip off all of the remaining clothing between them. he gave a soft kiss to jinyoung’s v line before removing the remainder of his shirt. jackson swallowed hard, looking at the abs and lean muscles of the man in front of him. it was obvious jinyoung goes to the gym daily._

_jackson removed his own shirt as the younger tugged at the hem. he could feel the stare of jinyoung’s eyes with every movement, so he didn’t mind putting on a bit of a show. he tightened his defined abs while flexing his arms, pulling the material over his head and onto the floor. they’d worry about where they landed tomorrow morning. the chinese was looking at the man who was staring with hungry eyes similar to his own._

_knowing neither of them could bare to wait much longer. jackson unfastened the belt on jinyoung’s skinny black jeans. he pulled them off in a matter of seconds, jinyoung’s strong tan legs coming into his view. his black boxer briefs hadn’t shown much justice for the bulging erection he was scoring. jackson pulled them down teasingly slow making jinyoung more impatient with every second._

_“hurry up before i just do it myself.” jinyoung said with annoyance in his tone. jackson smirked at the korean before laughing lightly._

_“if that’s what you’d prefer, be my guest,” the older replied, a smile on his lips. he knew neither of them were backing out now and this caused jackson to receive the most threatening death glare from jinyoung. it may be intimidating to others but jackson only grew more fond of jinyoung because of it._

_obeying the man’s wish, the chinese’s slid his hands onto jinyoung’s hips. his fingers trailed underneath the waistband before pulling them down past the korean’s thighs. the head of his rock hard erection stood up in it’s full glory leaking with precum. an angry red was projected while jinyoung held a pleading expression. one that could’ve made jackson come from the sight alone._

_jackson got on his knees in front of jinyoung. the man’s lower body now hanging off of the bed. the older feathered kisses all along the inside of jinyoung’s thighs. precum bubbled over from the soft touches. jackson was in the process of placing marks of light purple and red along the skin. jinyoung whimpered from the feeling of jackson’s mouth against his thighs. his dick straining from every touch and noise that was emitted._

_feeling satisfied with his play time, jackson placed his hand onto one of jinyoung’s thighs to hold him still. he took the head into his mouth and watched every expression on the man’s face. his tongue swirled, tasting the slightly salty substance. jinyoung gasped the second the wet muscle came in contact, eyes shutting tight and mouth widening from pleasure. although, less than seconds later his eyes were wide open staring straight back into jackson’s._

_“give me a second, i almost came.” jinyoung said, ears turning red from embarrassment. a deep chuckle erupted from jackson’s throat that sounded more erotic than it should have._

_not hesitating, the older placed his mouth around jinyoung’s girth only sliding about half way at first. he continued at the same place but reached further with every bob of his head. jackson felt his own dick jump when the younger man pulled his hair harshly and moaned as a verbal response. the vibrations sent jinyoung into more ecstasy, arching his back and neck while letting out a strangled moan._

_finally after loosening it up a bit, jackson sent the whole length down his throat. he felt the hair brush against his nose before repeating the same movement. jinyoung’s grip in jackson’s hair tugged every time the man squirmed, only encouraging jackson further. despite practically gagging onto the man’s dick, it was incredibly arousing. the chinese hummed once again turning jinyoung into a hot mess of moaning, squirming, and pounding. the korean’s eyes were intently focused on the man kneeled in front of him the entire time sending jackson into overdrive._

_he slowed the pace focusing on the suction around jinyoung’s cock. he pulled back far enough to flick his tongue on the underside of the head while following the same slow pace, wet sounds following every movement._

_pleasure was evident on jinyoung’s face. his mouth was wide open with an arched back and eyes rolled into the back of his head. his hand pushed jackson further making his dick push into the back of the older’s throat._

_reflexively, jinyoung pulled hard on jackson’s head as he came off with a pop. it was less than seconds later when jinyoung switched their positions. the latter was now on his knees in front of jackson. he unzipped the leather pants and lowered them just past his thighs with his boxers. jackson’s dick getting its first ounce of attention._

_“fuck my mouth.” jinyoung said, words and demeanor so dirty opposing to his first meeting with the man. jackson could only reply with a groan before shoving his dick into the man’s throat. the heat engulfed his dick as he started with a slow pace to ease jinyoung into it. the younger sucked momentarily to give more pleasure. jackson continued repetitively until he felt jinyoung open his mouth wider and give more access to his throat._

_he pushed jinyoung’s head further until his nose touched the pile of black hairs. the wet, hot feeling of the younger’s tight throat taking every inch of jackson’s length took too much self control to hold back. the chinese let out a string of curses. as if giving permission, jinyoung rubbed jackson’s thighs against the palms of his hands._

_in response, jackson placed both his hands on the other’s head before thrusting slow and hard. his hips rocked in a steady rhythm allowing jinyoung to take everything somewhat comfortably. however, the korean once again rubbed his upper thighs as if asking for more. jackson should have known he didn’t have to hold back._

_jackson increased his thrusts and pace, noticing the tears brimming in the others eyes. his own filthy moans escaping him and filling the empty room._

_“you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” jackson asked, already knowing the answer. he could tell from the rock hard erection in between jinyoung’s legs. the choked whine only confirmed his theory correct._

_he also knew that getting on his knees wasn’t something jinyoung would do on a regular basis. jackson was probably a special case. not many people saw this beautiful man at his weakest and this fact only drove him further as he abused jinyoung’s throat._

_a substantial amount of air was given but not enough to stop jinyoung’s tears. yet this only encouraged the younger further as he reached for his own erection and began pumping. although, as soon as jackson noticed he pulled out, appreciating the wet sound of saliva that came with it._

_“lay on your stomach, ass up.” the older said. jinyoung gave him a challenging look but complied as he took off the remainder of his boxers. the man climbed onto the bed then got into position without breaking eye contact. if jackson wasn’t trying to be patient he would have tasted the man right there. jinyoung was laid in front of jackson wearing nothing but a teasing expression. he managed to groan out “do you have any lube or condoms?”_

_“no, i wasn’t really planning on this happening. not tonight. not ever,” jinyoung stated. jackson was unprepared and so was the younger. as horny as they both were, jackson would refuse to act without protection or prep. he was sure jinyoung would agree with his logic._

_taking a chance, jackson reached inside of the hotel nightstand searching for anything. he looked briefly until finding a small bottle and silver package in the bottom drawer. jackson let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. the chinese would make sure to leave a good review on their website._

_“you can hand me that,” jinyoung said, gesturing for the lube._

_“no it’s fine, i want to do it for you. just let me know if it hurts.” he replied. jackson walked into his own position behind jinyoung. the sight in front of him was every wet dream combined._

_jinyoung’s round ass was perked up with his back arched downwards, narrowing the width of his waist. the chinese groaned only from the view and jinyoung’s puckered hole. suddenly feeling a stronger sense of urgency in the situation. he squeezed a good amount onto three of his fingers with care. “you ready?”_

_“yes,” the younger sighed. jackson slipped a single finger into the tight hole. it was a slow but gentle process. he extended and curled his finger into jinyoung making him shift in place. he repeated and the dark brunette let out a soft moan._

_after a few more, jinyoung informed “you can put another one in.” and jackson did just that. while inserting the second finger, he could feel how tense the latter was. he placed his left hand around jinyoung’s dick before slowly pumping and continuing._

_with two fingers inside, jackson began thrusting with a slow but steady rhythm. however, that was interrupted when jinyoung pushed back to meet with the thrusts. moans becoming consistent as he fucked himself onto jackson’s digits._

_he prepared the younger thoroughly before adding the last digit. jackson pushed jinyoung’s legs slightly wider before entering his final finger. he could see the wince on the korean’s face from the stretch. the older pushed in as he watched his hand get swallowed by the tight heat. jinyoung’s walls clenched hard against the fingers, arousing jackson to the point of urgency. he pulled out just to push back in as his fingers reached for the spot that would send jinyoung into oblivion._

_on the fourth thrust jinyoung let out a scream of jackson’s name, alerting the people in nearby rooms of their activities. his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he instinctively arched his back further from the pleasure of jackson hitting right on his prostate. all he could do was whimper as the fingers were drawn out._

_“i’ll put the condom on you.” the korean offered. his body was still in a state of pleasure from the last moment. crawling towards jackson he grabbed the silver package and ripped it open with his teeth. jinyoung placed the plastic over jackson’s head securely before continuing. he squeezed more of the liquid into his hand and coated the chinese’s erection with it. jackson moaned from the brief handjob, head falling back showing slight veins in his neck. that alone made jinyoung want to jump on jackson. which jackson happily accepted._

_jinyoung placed himself on the older’s lap, lining up jackson’s erection towards his hole. he slowly lowered himself, beginning to feel the real length of jackson._

_“you’re so big. i don’t know if i’ll actually be able to walk tomorrow,” jinyoung gasped, his breath hitching._

_“i can arrange that for you,” jackson replied, using every ounce of his will to not thrust upwards. as if sensing his thoughts, jinyoung seated himself fully within a matter of seconds. jackson could feel the younger clench around him. his instincts screamed at him to move but he forced himself to stay in place._

_jinyoung raised his hips and dropped them in one fluid moment. the two men both moaned from the feeling. he repeated the same motion but lifting higher and slamming down more forcefully. jinyoung let out a pornographic moan, his back arching with his head thrown back, mouth wide open._

_jackson could’ve came from the sight alone but he refrained from doing just that at the moment. however, jinyoung began a more constant pace. his movements were not rushed but not slow either. he was filled with all of jackson and that’s all that was on his mind as well._

_“jackson. jackson. ugh, jackson,” he repeated, bouncing hungrily against the man’s body. jackson took every breath in and focused on the warmth and wetness of jinyoung’s walls around him. they were lost in their own paradise of one another. the room was filled with the heat and clapping of their skin. both of them taking in every one of each other’s breaths, moans, and movements._

_unable to think, jackson pushed the latter down onto his back. he was able to properly see the man’s profile, taking in the sight of the man’s messy hair and fucked out appearance. his full lips were slightly parted, eyes filled with lust, and his chest rose and fell quickly with his breathing._

_“you’re so beautiful,” jackson stated. he lowered his head sucking the other’s soft lips. jinyoung’s heart skipped a beat._

_however, jackson thrusted into jinyoung’s tight heat. moans and groans erupting from both men. the chinese had to momentarily close his eyes and take a deep breath. he continued with slower but hard thrusts easing both of them into it._

_one particular thrust was angled just right and jinyoung let out a high pitched moan, wrapping his legs around jackson’s waist to pull his closer._

_“again, right there. don’t stop,” he said. jackson pulled out and pushed back in just as forcefully. jinyoung saw stars as his back arched up high. he was unable to make out any coherent words as jackson repeated, thrusting hard into his prostate. moans were pouring out of jinyoung from the pleasure. “ugh, harder!” he screamed._

_jackson pulled out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward into jinyoung. he groaned from the feel and sight of jinyoung’s ass swallowing every inch of his dick._

_“fuck.” he cursed thrusting harder into the tight ass. his thrusts became faster and harder sending them into a mess of loud moaning and pleasure._

_jinyoung looked at the view of jackson on top of him. his body built as if it were made for jinyoung, sweat rolling over the muscles in such an arousing fashion, and the erotic look on the man’s beautifully structured face. his dick rubbed against every inch of his walls and met with jinyoung’s bundle of nerves on each thrust making him see a sky of stars. jackson eyes looked back at jinyoung’s and he couldn’t hold it in._

_his body collapsed into the wave of pleasure. jackson’s skin on his created sparks throughout his insides increasing the heat of the moment. they were like water and electricity, opposites coming together to form a stronger force._

_“i’m coming!” jinyoung screamed as his walls clenched around jackson. his whole body shook with pleasure and his legs squeezed jackson closer, pushing him further in. his mouth dropped opened and his eyes closed shut from the orgasm. his vision white from bliss. “jackson!” he shouted._

_jackson felt jinyoung’s walls close tightly around him, the feeling vibrating throughout his whole body. he thrusted twice more sloppily before reaching his own climax. jinyoung threw him over the edge, his beautiful contorted expressions were too much for jackson as he came deep in him._

_the younger could feel him come as he came down from his own high. jackson continued to thrust sloppily inside of jinyoung’s abused hole making him whimper in pained pleasure._

_the chinese milked out every last drop before pulling out. he felt satisfied from seeing jinyoung’s puckered hole clenching around nothing. he took off the condom and quickly threw it into the trash can. their breathing heavy from physical exertion._

_“that was,” jinyoung began, pausing to gather the right words. his eyes fluttered and his body felt light from the afterglow, ignoring the mess between his legs. he furrowed his eyebrows at his inability to form the correct words and jackson noticed this._

_“i agree,” he informed the other to reassure him that he felt the same. no words were able to accurately describe how they felt at the moment. they both understood and savored the feeling together. jackson quickly took a warm rag from the bathroom to wipe down jinyoung’s inner thighs and legs before cleaning himself. this act had surprised the korean slightly and didn’t help the fluttery feeling in his stomach._

_jackson returned from the bathroom and settled down underneath the sheets and covers alongside jinyoung. the smell of sweat and sex still lingered in the air but neither minded._

_“was this just a one time thing?” jackson asked, feeling his heart sink from the possibility._

_“it’s whatever you want it to be.” jinyoung replied and turned his back towards the chinese. unfortunately, jackson was unable to notice the man’s upset expression as he drifted asleep._

* * *

jackson sat up on the bed and sighed. it dipped slightly from the weight but not enough to awaken the sleeping man. was jackson regretting his actions?

his mind answered with a yes but his body seemed to argue. his heartbeat increased just from the sight of the breathing man beside him. the sheets only covering his lower body, revealing the lines of the man’s sculpted back muscle. although the previous night had been more of an act of sexual desire, he had felt unlike any other. jackson wasn’t new to one night stands but it also wasn’t an act he often committed.

he picked up his phone and the screen lit automatically. it was early sunday morning and he had nothing planned for the rest of the day. there wasn’t anything interesting today other than the rather bored text from mark asking where he was.

feeling sticky underneath the sheets, he climbed out of the bed to take a shower. his steps were soft as he tried to stay quiet for the sleeping jinyoung. the bathroom had the basic hotel design with a full bath and toilet. 

jackson turned on the shower water to its maximum heat. he hissed when he stepped in and the water was still a cold temperature, taking longer to warm up than his own apartment. as it heated, jackson couldn’t refrain himself from thinking about the korean and the night before.

he knew this feeling wasn’t normal but he know he didn’t want to never see the brunette again either. for some reason just the thought left him extremely unsatisfied and sent a chill down his spine even though hot water splashed against his skin.

thoughts rolled through his mind of how he could approach the topic of at least staying friends with the younger. jackson seemed puzzled but determined to not let jinyoung slip from the palm of his hand, which was currently scrubbing all residue of sweat from his scalp. he continued to wash thoroughly, leaning his head back into the water and rinsing all the left over soap.

jackson wasn’t trying to act like he had an obsession or anything but he knew the chemistry between him and the korean was unlike anything else. it sent sparks through his whole body in a way he could tell it was the same for jinyoung.

it wasn’t love at first sight or anything and jackson wasn’t going to go love crazed but he felt as if they fit like puzzle pieces. they had just completed the outer edges of the puzzle. the rest could be filled through time and experiences with one another. jackson just knew the base was too strong to ignore. hopefully jinyoung feels the same way.

he quickly finished up in the shower and let his mind roam free.

jackson stepped out of the shower and wiped down his body before wrapping the hotel towel around his waist. when he opened the bathroom door he wasn’t expecting to see jinyoung awake.

he was sitting against the bedframe with only his boxers on but also wore an expression of fatigue.

“did you sleep well last night?” jackson asked genuinely. something seemed off with the man in front of him.

“yeah,” jinyoung replied, looking a bit lost. he bit his lip and stared out the window. the hotel room remained silent other than the sound of jackson slipping on his own boxers.

“how do you feel? i know we didn’t go that easy on each other yesterday,”

the korean winced but tried to flatten his expression. “i’m fine,”

“i’m sorry,” jackson said, feeling guilty.

“no, no, don’t,” jinyoung replied, shaking his head. “we both wanted it. i wanted it,” he smiled. the chinese wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull jinyoung close and kiss him, but firmly held back.

jackson just wanted to know what was going on inside of the other’s mind.

“last night was amazing,” he confirmed.

“yeah, that’s for sure,” jinyoung said. there wasn’t any venom in his tone but maybe a hint of, sadness? “i think i should leave now,”

jackson’s face dropped. he felt a flood of emotions from that statement alone. “jinyoung,”

“thank you, i had a great time. it was nice meeting you. honestly,” he said with a sad smile. he began to find his clothes which were scattered across the room.

jackson picked up the black long sleeved button up and held it firmly in his grasp. he watched as jinyoung collected his pants and socks from some very odd places. when the younger was unsuccessful in finding the button up, he finally raised his eyes to meet jackson’s stare.

jackson heard jinyoung’s breath hitch, as if the eye contact created a form of magnetism between them.

“can you stay?” the chinese asked. his heartbeat began to race in anticipation. he hoped he didn’t sound too desperate. there was only so much he could do or say to jinyoung, but even then he wasn’t going to force anything upon him.

jackson read his face to the best of his ability. although, the younger was able to mask most of his emotions digging the older into a deeper ditch. he was probably an actor in a past life. however, if given the opportunity, jackson would study every muscle in jinyoung’s body.

this was unlike anything jackson had ever felt or experienced before and he wanted to see how far it ran deep. he wanted to try at the very least.

“yeah. actually, i think i can,”

**Author's Note:**

> holy- i’m so sorry this is honestly really bad and i know it myself. but i’m one step closer to improving! i also have an idea for a long jinson/got7 ff i plan on fully committing too. to stay updated please follow my twitter for my ideas and etc. @jinyoungscake_! hope you at least slightly enjoyed this trash fic


End file.
